The Addams Family: Ooky Tales
The newest animated series starring our favourite creepy family Cast/Characters Main Characters *'Gomez Addams: '''The head of the addams family household. A loving husband to Morticia, devoted father to Wednesday and Pugsley, crazy older brother to Fester, but also a crafty schemer and a jolly man in his own way. '(Voiced by Glenn Taranto ) *Morticia Addams: The dark and beautiful wife of Gomez and caring mother of Wednesday and Pugsley. While Gomez remains the head of the family, all she need do is speak a little franch and she can make him do whatever she wishes '''(Voiced by Diane Pershing) *'Wednesday Addams: '''The demented daughter of Gomez and Morticia and older sister of Pugsley with a deadpan wit and a morbid interest in trying to inflict harm upon her brother. '(Voiced by Tara Strong)' *'Pugsley Addams:' The simple yet sinister son of gomez and Morticia and younger brother of Wednesday. while usually jovial and inventive he tends to act as an unwitting accomplice to his sister, who makes numerous attempts to inflict lethal harm upon him. '(Voiced by Cathy Weseluck)' *'Uncle Fester : The crazy younger broher of Gomez and Uncle to Wednesay and Pugsley. As a mad scientist and reminiscent of old Grade-B horror films, he likes to spend time in the basement and work on his experiments (particuly working with dynamite and other exlposives) but always makes time for his family and enjoys blowing stuff up. '''(Voiced by Michael Roberds) *'Eudora "Grandmama" Addams: '''The spooky mother of Gomez and Fester and grandmother of Wednesday and Pugsley. Well known for her cynical—and sometimes morbid—sense of humor and her recreational interest in the occult, mostly spends her time casting spells, mixing up potions and keeping her sons in check'.(Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain)' *'Lurch:' The seven foot tall,shambling, gloomy butler to the Addams family. Although fully capable of normal speech, Lurch often communicates via simple inarticulate moans and phrases. He has a paternal affection for both Wednesday and Pugsley and Although his job title is limited to "butler", he seems to be a "jack of all trades" when it comes to the children, doing everything from taking them to school to keeping an eye on them around the house. He is also close friends with Thing and loves to play the Piano.' (Voiced by Daran Norris)' *'Thing: A disembodied hand who is assitant and close friend of Lurch and the Addams family. Among Thing's many useful roles usually tends to small tasks such as fetching the mail, handing cigars to Gomez and then lighting them.Thing may not be able to talk, but he does sometimes snap his fingers to attract attention, and is also able to communicate by signaling in Morse code or writing something down. Recurring Characters *Cousin Itt:' The distant cousin of Gomez. Being completley covered in hair, it remains a mystery what he looks like underneath. While he may not live with the Addams, he visits so often that Gomez has on many occasions asked him to move in only be declined. '(Voiced by Frank Welker)' *'Jen-E: Uncle Fester's robotic and rebelious teenage daughter who joins a Rock Band after they wittness her destructive nature '''(Voiced by Megan Fahlenbock) *'Cousin Vanellope: '''Gomez's Vampiric second cousin who married her husdund Bane in the Addams mansion '(Voiced by Sumalee Montano)' *'Bane: Cousin Vanellope's Werewolf husband to be who used to go to school with Uncle Fester when they were kids '''(Voiced by Clancy Brown) *'The Smiths: '''A wealthy family who moved in next door to the Addams and became good friends/rivals with them'( Voiced by ???)' *'Ophelia Frump: Morticia's "normal" older sister who tries to seduce Gomez on numerous occasions but ends up marrying Cousin Itt instead '''(Voiced by Ellie Harvie ) Episodes Category:Family Category:Animation Category:TV Series Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:The Addams Family